35 Minutes Ago
by Roxius
Summary: Together again 20 years after the "alien attack" on New York, Ozymandias is afraid that his relationship with Dr. Manhattan will not be everlasting. Adrian Veidt X Dr. Manhattan. slash. WAIT, WHAT! Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Watchmen.

Rorschach - "...Hmm, Veidt gay...knew it all along...yet...I'm still more gay apparently...so unfair..."

I wrote Watchmen slash...WHY?!! And it's Adrian Veidt X Dr. Manhattan, too...O_____o

* * *

"Adrian..."

A chill crawled up along Adrian Veidt's spine as he felt the hot, musty breath of Dr. Manhattan brush against his inner ear lobe. Closing his eyes, Veidt arched his back, and let out a small groan. He could feel the blue, radiating hands travel up and down along his well-toned stomach. As this went on, Veidt's mind began to wonder for the first time in ages.

Thinking back, it had been so long since he had last heard the wonderful voice. Twenty agonizing years, to be exact. Not a day had gone by that he didn't wish to be in this man's arms again, to feel his loving embrace, to have their hearts once again beat at the same rhythm. The love they shared had been hidden so cleverly from all eyes, yet in the end, Veidt knew he had had to sacrifice not only millions of lives to prevent a nuclear war those many years back, but he had to give up the relationship he once held with Dr. Manhattan as well. Just thinking about it all brought a wave of powerful emotion crashing down upon Veidt's head, and he began to weep silently to himself, burying his face into the blue man's hairless chest.

"...What is wrong?" Dr. Manhattan whispered, his tone of voice without even a hint of true emotion, "Why do you weep, Adrian? I have returned to you after so many years..."

Adrian sniffled loudly in an uncharacteristic manner. "I know, I know..." he whispered back, "I am happy...I'm so very happy, but...but I can't help but dwell on what you told me twenty years ago before you left...you said that nothing ever ends...so does...so does that apply for us as well? Will our relationship...will it never end? Will we be together...forever? I've been wondering that for the last century, and I'm afraid it's driving me insane..."

For a brief moment, a look of genuine concern flashed across Dr. Manhattan's face. He gently caressed Veidt's chin in his hand, and stared him directly in the eyes. "Veidt...I know many things...more than I should...but there are some things I do not know...even with my ability to see into the future, which gas grown dangerously less reliable over the years...for, in the end, there are some things that not even I can predicate before they actually take place...maybe...or maybe not. I am no longer sure..."

"Like...love? Is that apart of this equation...?" Veidt asked, feeling distraught.

Dr. Manhattan sighed. "Yes...and no...to tell the truth, Adrian, I cannot really say...my many years spent in the outer reaches of the galaxy have had some negative effect on my tachyons...I am...slowly beginning to change in a way that I just cannot explain...but what comes will come, and there is nothing you, nor I, can do to alter that...it has all been decided for us...our fate is not in our hands any longer...there's no point in dwelling on the past now..."

After letting everything Dr. Manhattan had said sink in, Veidt found himself feeling a bit more cheer all of the sudden. The blue man was right.

"Heh..." Leaning over, Veidt gave Dr. Manhattan a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Well...I don't really understand it, but if there's no point in fearing what had happened, and what is to come, then I guess the only choice we have is to live every day to the fullest? We live as the lovers we always wanted to be until it all comes crashing down at the end? Is that what life is all about?"

Dr. Manhattan shrugged, replying, "If that is what you want to believe, Adrian...as long as you're happy...I do not wish to speak any further on it, however, as I believe it is time that we finally get the sexual pleasure under way..."

"Oh, Jon..." Adrian rolled his eyes, and moved in once again for another kiss, but this time upon the blue man's dry lips...


End file.
